


The Adventure of the Frantic Heartbeat

by Emryn19



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emryn19/pseuds/Emryn19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first attempt at Sherlock FF. Just a romantic Sherlolly story with maybe a slight twist later on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just a romantic Sherlolly story.

Chapter 1

Molly was performing an autopsy on a young murder victim whenever the door opened. She did not look up at the unannounced visitor; she just continued with her work. A minute later Molly felt a strong hand on her shoulder. She gasped a little at the contact and turned around. She was now face-to-face with Sherlock Holmes. He looked as desirable as ever with his curly dark hair, light eyes, and signature Belstaff coat. Molly took a deep breath before meeting his eyes. This made Sherlock smirk. As soon as she saw that smirk she braced herself for the worst. That smirk was usually associated with his cruel deductions.

"What are you doing here, Sherlock?" Molly asked shyly.

Sherlock just glanced down at her. She could tell that he had not slept in a couple days, but that was normal for him. He started to speak, and then closed his mouth. He did this several times. "This seems to be the only time that I have not figured things out," Sherlock responded quietly, his voice lower than normal.

"W-what do you mean?" His appearance began to frighten Molly. Had Moriarty came back? Or some other criminal mastermind?

Sherlock sensed the change in Molly. He may not understand much of human emotion, but he could identify fear. He had seen it countless times and he had experienced it little now...for a completely different reason. "There is no danger like that, Miss Hooper. I can assume you of that," he said quietly. His hand twitched and he suddenly felt the need to comfort her, to relieve her fear. He reached out and gently pulled a surprised Molly into his arms. She was tense at first as her face laid against his chest before relaxing. Even through his thick coat she could feel the frantic beating of his heart.

"Then why are you afraid, Sherlock? Your heart is beating like crazy. Something has you worked up. What is it?" He leaned down and nuzzled the top of her head.

"You," he whispered. Molly immediately froze. Had he really said what she had heard? Could she, little Molly Hooper. have the Sherlock Holmes worked up? She did not have a lot of time to think about this before her face was tilted up by Sherlock's long and delicate fingers. Molly thought she'd die and go to heaven when her lips met his surprisingly firm ones.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She did not want to face reality. All she wanted to do was remain in that kiss. The kiss that started off so innocently, but quickly grew into more. They were both panting and had to come up for air. Happiness soared throughout her entire body. She did, however, have the nagging feeling that Sherlock was probably only doing this in an attempt to get his way. He did, after all, have a history of successfully manipulating her. She locked eyes with him and tried to deduce him as he could so easily do to her. Molly was shocked to see that Sherlock's eyes were dilated so severely that she almost could not see any of his light blue-green eyes. That was a tell-tale sign of arousal, but with Sherlock the norm did not usually apply. She'd have to further investigate that. Sherlock interrupted Molly's internal thought process.

"I know that I do not have much experience with emotion, or any for that matter. But I would very much like for you to teach me, Molly Hooper." Molly stayed silent as she watched Sherlock run his hand through his hair. "That is if you still want to." Molly could not contain her excitement any longer. She jumped up just barely giving him enough time to catch her in his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands soon found their way in his hair. Sherlock ran his hands down Molly's back in an innocent gesture as he smiled into his neck. Molly would be an excellent teacher and he would be an attentive student. _ It did not take long for them to realize that they were still in the morgue at St. Barts. Molly broke away from Sherlock and gently rubbed her hand along his marvelous cheekbone.

"Oops," Molly breathed. She glanced and realized the compromising position that they were in. She could not help but notice that Sherlock was worked up and in a good way. She was immensely pleased with herself when she saw just how much he had enjoyed their snog session. He looked down at the same time she did and turned slightly red. Molly smiled. "It's usually me doing all the blushing. It's a nice change for once. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Sherlock. That is a completely normal response. One that we can explore more later on," she winked and straightened herself onto her feet. Sherlock stifled a moan at her suggestion. He was inexperienced, but he was still a man. Just because he did not wish to participate in sentiment before did not mean that he did not have needs.

"I look forward to 'exploring' with you," he held her close one last time before stepping away. He was out the door in a second leaving an overwhelmed Molly in his wake. He did double back and stuck his head through the door. "Come to Baker Street tonight after you finish your shift. We can start our lessons then," he said with a wink and left to face the rainy London evening.

 


End file.
